


wish granted

by melodyinlove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft af, Vacation, concert tour, free time with ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: it's the first stop of wanna one's tour and seongwoo drags daniel to go explore with him





	wish granted

“I’ve been dreaming of coming to the US since I was young and I’m glad I have the opportunity to go with you.”

“Haven’t you been to the US before though? I saw that one pic of you in New York…”

“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood. Just let me love you.”

—

 

If he was honest, all Daniel wanted to do after the 13 hour flight from Seoul to San Francisco was to quickly get to their hotel and take a long nap before rehearsal. Daniel tried to sleep during the flight, but he kept waking up and it was overall just not a good time. 

But there he stood, with his boyfriend at an expensive looking shopping district of San Jose. Their manager dropped them off after they settled into their hotel rooms, not because Daniel wanted to, but because Seongwoo insisted on going. 

Seongwoo has always been the more adventurous type of the two as of lately. With Daniel being constantly busy with schedules due to his popularity, if he wasn’t dating the other, Daniel would only be working and sleeping everyday. Whenever Seongwoo asks Daniel to go out and explore with him, he can never say no to his boyfriend, but it turns out for the better as Daniel has experienced so many different things because of him. However, he can’t help but grumble at his lost opportunities to sleep in despite knowing he’ll enjoy wherever Seongwoo takes him. 

“You know, all the other members are asleep right now. Doesn’t a nap sound good, babe? We could cuddle under the sheets and even someth-”

“Daniel,” Seongwoo glares at his boyfriend, “Don’t you dare finish what your sentence.”

The other laughs as he puts his hands up in defense, “Is it wrong that I want to do things with my boyfriend?”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, “You’re out with me right now. That is something.”

“You and I both know that’s not what I meant,” Daniel sasses, receiving yet another glare from Seongwoo.

“If you didn’t want to come, you could’ve just said so,” Seongwoo huffs, “I want to explore the places we hardly have the opportunity to visit.”

Daniel’s eyes widen, “I was just joking! I love doing this with you!”

“Yeah, I know,” Seongwoo smiles brightly, “I would kiss you right now if I could.” 

Being in public obviously meant they couldn’t do any sort of PDA. It felt awkward to be walking alongside one another with their hands in their pockets and not held together. Seongwoo had to constantly remind himself that he couldn’t shower Daniel with kisses like usual. 

“What’s the first thing you want to do here?” Daniel notices as Seongwoo’s eyes glimmer and his heart flutters. This is exactly the reason why he couldn’t say no to his boyfriend. The look in his eyes at this moment beats sleep any day.

“I heard there’s ice cream here that’s made with liquid nitrogen! I know we have places like this back home, but I’ve never tried it before. Maybe we can find a place to eat and have that for dessert?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Daniel grins and initially reaches out to hold Seongwoo’s hand, but he quickly closes it after realizing his mistake.

 

Not having any idea what to eat, they pick a random restaurant and grab a booth towards the back. It’s Italian food, which is not exactly a favorite for either of them, but anything is better than their last meal, airport food. They both order pasta as it’s the only thing they can recognize on the menu, but it’s pretty good. 

“Here, try some of mine,” Daniel grabs a forkful of noodles and directs it to Seongwoo, “It’s good. I promise.”

“Sure,” Seongwoo shrugs as he opens his mouth, not expecting much.

Before Seongwoo can even slurp down the noodles, Daniel takes the opportunity to grab the other side and put in his mouth for a classic Lady and the Tramp pose. A bit annoyed, Seongwoo bites on his noodles and moves away. 

“What’s with you today? You know you shouldn’t be doing this. We could get caught,” Seongwoo tenses up as he puts down his fork.

“Come on, babe. No one’s even looking at us. We’re normal people today,” Daniel sighs, “We haven’t had a true date in a while and I just miss it, okay?” 

“I miss it too,” Seongwoo looks down at his plate, “But we’re not normal people and you know that. With one picture, our careers can completely go wrong.” 

The silence between the two is a bit stiff. Daniel knows Seongwoo’s right, but he can’t help but be frustrated. “Let’s just hurry up and pay. We can get that ice cream right after. That’ll be yummy, right?” 

Daniel sees the sad look on his boyfriend’s face and tries to pick up the mood, “Hey, let’s not be sad. We’re getting ice cream after this, right?”

Seongwoo looks up and smiles, “Hell yeah we are.”

 

They’re sitting down at a table with their ice cream. Daniel got a strawberry flavored one while Seongwoo got a cookies and cream flavored one. He made sure to take pictures for eating. 

“You know, Daniel,” Seongwoo looks around to see if there’s anyone who could potentially eavesdrop on them, “I know I was a little grouchy today about everything, but even if we’re not affectionate in public, just being around you and experiencing things with you makes me so happy.” 

“You’re just happy now because you have ice cream,” Daniel laughs as he reaches over to pat the other’s head only for Seongwoo to pout in response, “You’re so cute when you’re worried about is. It’s okay. I’m happy being with you too.” 

The two begin chatting happily about other things as they finish their ice cream such as the upcoming concert tour and how weird it is to be so far away from home together. Despite spending so much time together, they always find things to talk about. 

 

Once they’re done, they simply walk around and admire the view. The sun shines brightly during the summer in the city making not only the area look beautiful, but Daniel swore at one point he needed to buy sunglasses because Seongwoo was just too stunning. (“Shut up, you’re being dramatic!” “No, I’m being serious! You’re the most handsome guy I know!”)

Daniel makes sure to take a lot of photos of Seongwoo in artsy spots. Seongwoo begs for Daniel to posse at well, but Daniel whines because he’s not exactly camera ready at the moment with his bare face and basketball shorts. Seongwoo promises that he’ll look good no matter what, so he’s able to snag a few pictures before Daniel completely refuses. (“You better not post those pics online!” “But why? You look so cute!”)

The end of their free time comes to an end as they get a call from their manager saying he’ll be there to pick them up in fifteen minutes. They find themselves sipping on milk tea while waiting for their manager to come. Seongwoo has a honeydew slush with pearls while Daniel has a taro milk tea with pearls. It’s a bit relaxing as they stand in silence with the faint breeze and the dimming down sun. 

Seongwoo catches himself looking at Daniel. Not like it’s wrong or anything, Daniel is his boyfriend, but he still feels a bit shy and he blushes when Daniel looks back at him with his usual bright smile. 

“Hm? What’s up?” Daniel raises a brow.

“Nothing, just…” Seongwoo looks off a bit before making eye contact, “I’ve been dreaming of coming to the US since I was young and I’m glad I have the opportunity to go with you.”

“Haven’t you been to the US before though? I saw that one pic of you in New York…”

“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood. Just let me love you.”

Daniel laughs, “Okay, fine, I--”

_ Beep beep! _

The two almost jump at the sound of the car horn, only to see their manager in the car waiting for them. They hurry and run inside the car in order to not get yelled at. Once they sit down in the back seats and the doors are closed, they immediately hold hands.

“It wasn’t even that long, but I missed the feeling of holding your hand,” Daniel smiles as he looks at their hands.

“Me too,” Seongwoo kisses Daniel on the cheek, “Me too, babe.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> based on my pcd and seongwoo's selfie in this location that i'm describing... god i miss wanna one so much that i wanted to write a smol oneshot at least for them!! i love ongniel so much i hardly ever write them or talk about them in general unu
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to talk to me about ongniel (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/projectydpp)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
